


A day on the beach

by pinknaturecontrolfreaks, stayalivelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknaturecontrolfreaks/pseuds/pinknaturecontrolfreaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayalivelou/pseuds/stayalivelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply two boys spending a day on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day on the beach

His eyes sparkled in the sun. Their colour always changed depending on the light and today they were the same colour as the sea. They were bluer than I’d ever seen them before and I fell in love with them all over again. He turned so I could see him more clearly and I gasped, losing myself in his beauty. He was simply breathtaking and I couldn't believe that he was mine. From the first moment we met I had been completely in love with him and I couldn't believe my luck when he told me he loved me too. How could this amazing, funny and adorable person be in love with me?

I smiled as I watched him run all over the beach, waving his arms and chasing a flock of birds. Twenty years old and still acting like a little kid. He was like Peter Pan, refusing to grow up. It was one of the many things I loved about him.

Another thing was his beautiful laugh and as I listened to it now my whole body relaxed. Nothing did to me what his laughter did. No matter what was going on, I always smiled and felt at ease when he laughed. To me, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He was running in another direction now, the birds following him instead. Even though he was far away I could easily see that he was panicked. He was very scared of birds but he always seemed to forget that, until they started chasing him.

He was closer to me now, the birds still following behind. As the distance between us shortened I could see the look on his face and I started to back away, knowing exactly what he was planning to do.

I lost my breath as he slammed into me, knocking us both down on the ground. His toned body pressed mine down into the sand and he smirked at me, kissing me lightly on the nose before standing up, pulling me with him. He put his arms around me and I leaned into the hug, inhaling his scent and enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around me. He pecked me quickly on the lips and then pulled away, walking towards the water. He kicked off his shoes and then walked straight into the water after rolling his trousers up. As always he weren't wearing any socks, another little quirk that I loved about him. I also loved the fact that he always wore stripes. I think he owned more striped shirts than I owned clothes at all. I don’t know what it was that he loved so much about stripes but they fit him perfectly, especially since he often wore shirts that were half a size too small. But surprisingly enough he actually weren't wearing stripes today, probably because of the weather. Instead he wore a red hoodie with a vest over it, and a black hat that kept his ruffled hair in place.

I turned towards him as he called my name, waving his arms and motioning for me to come closer. I shook my head, not wanting to get wet. He waved more fiercely and I laughed loudly as he slipped and fell down in the water. He emerged from the water again, a look of complete chock on his face that made me laugh even more. At the sound of my obvious amusement he looked towards me with a mischievous smile and I stopped laughing, not liking the way he started to walk towards me. He walked slowly with his arms outstretched, water dripping from his body. He stopped in front of me, both of us waiting for the other to move. 

Suddenly he leaped forward and I turned and darted the other way, not wanting him to catch me. But he was faster than me and there was no way I could outrun him and I soon found myself lying in the sand again. He was straddling me and pinning my arms down, making it impossible for me to move. The water dripped from him down on my face and he leaned down to kiss me gently. But the kiss grew more passionate and we were both gasping for air when he pulled away. He took his hand from my arm to run it through my curls, smiling as I rolled my eyes at him. He loved my hair and could never keep his hands away from it.  
“You’re cute.” I said and his smile grew wider.  
“So are you.” He said and leaned down to kiss me again.  
“I love you Louis.” I said as we parted.  
“I love you too Harry.”


End file.
